


Sugar, Spice, Snails...Whatever

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Virgin territory faded out with the Sex Pistols.  This was almost too new to comprehend.





	Sugar, Spice, Snails...Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Nancy loved her new car. It was a sad day when she had to say goodbye to her baby. That Beamer had been good to her but the good times couldn’t last forever. The National Security Advisor fought it, for a while even dealt with a car and driver, but that was horrible for her. She didn’t mind it for meetings and things associated with her job, but trips to the Whole Foods were out of the question. 

Lauren didn’t mind picking up some of the slack; she was driving a brand new Mercury Cougar. Finally, Doug dragged Nancy car shopping. She was resistant; frequently was to new things. She fell in love with the Volvo at first sight. It had all the extras and the wonderful leather seats immediately molded to her. The test drive was magic and Nancy didn’t even balk at the price…good things cost good money.

“I think I would be content if I had to live in this car for a little while.” Nancy said as she stopped at a red light. “I could make it work.”

“You’ve never even sat in the back seat.” Lauren replied.

“We can change that later this evening baby. I know a nice, secluded spot near Potomac…”

“Stop it.” she giggled, slapping Nancy’s arm. “You are being so bad.”

“I'm trying to be. It looks roomy back there. We could have a really nice time.”

“Oh I am sure of that Dr. McNally. Just drive, we will talk later.”

“Talking was not what I was thinking about.”

Lauren laughed, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Nancy pulled into the hotel entrance; a valet quickly approached. She turned off the ignition, she and Lauren got out of the car, and she passed off the keys. She wanted to tell the kid, who looked too young for her liking, to be careful with her precious car. Lauren was giving her the look though; it stopped her in her tracks. It was the ‘don’t intimidate people, I mean it’ look. She reached for her hand and they walked into the Jefferson Hotel. They were meeting Doug and Corinne for Sunday brunch. At the coat check, Nancy checked her and Lauren’s coats before walking to the host’s podium.

“We’re guests of Dr. and Mrs. Pierce.” Nancy said.

“Yes ma'am.”

He showed them to the table. Doug stood up.

“Good afternoon ladies.” He kissed their cheeks. “Would you like a bottle of champagne? You both look breathtaking.”

They OK’d the champagne. Doug told the server to bring a nice bottle of Bollinger. Nancy felt overdressed in her dark purple skirt and lavender cashmere sweater. Lauren went for the more understated look in slate grey slacks and a winter white blouse. Together they made the perfect match.

“How are you?” Corinne asked.

“Good.” Lauren replied. “Working too hard. I can't wait to get away from it all. I twisted Nancy’s arm; got her to take off the third week of March.”

“We’re going to Tuscany.” Nancy added.

The server poured four glasses of champagne and then put the bottle in an ice bucket.

“That sounds like an exciting time.” Corinne said. “Doug and I were there a few years ago and it was beautiful. He wanted to sleep his vacation away. I was not having that.”

“She certainly wasn’t. I felt like just like I did here working. Do this, do that…she’s worse than the Secretary of State.”

“Oh stop.” Corinne laughed, hitting him. “Believe nothing he tells you.”

Conversation was topical while they looked over the brunch menu. Nancy thought the island fruit salad sounded delicious; Doug said she had better be eating something else. She rolled her eyes but decided on a whole wheat bagel too. Nancy didn’t find herself very hungry this morning but she would be able to nibble on that. Her companions were indeed hungrier and Lauren ordered the crab cakes, hash browns, and egg salad.

“Are you sure you want to eat all of that sweetheart?” Corinne asked.

“Mmm hmm. I ate light last night; wasn’t feeling well.”

“Sounds like you didn’t eat at all.” Doug replied.

“Well, if you insist on being so meddlesome Dr. Pierce, I happen to now be eating for two. I’m pregnant.” She practically squealed with excitement.

“Lauren!” Nancy looked at her, accidentally spilling her champagne from the glass and knocking it into the plates. It made a bit of a clatter and if Nancy were the type, the extra eyes on her would have caused her to blush. A server was at the table immediately.

“Are you alright Dr. McNally?” she asked, cleaning up the mess.

She nodded slowly but said nothing. She felt a bit silly standing there while some people watched. Doug filled in the words.

“She’s fine, thank you. It's just a little accident. Can you bring four cups of coffee and another flute for the National Security Advisor?”

“Of course sir.”

Nancy sat back down, putting her arm around her. Their temples touched and Lauren looked absolutely euphoric.

“Baby, I thought we were going to wait to tell people.”

“People?” Doug feigned shock. “I will have you know that I am so much more important than people, young lady.”

“Of course you are.” Lauren replied, still beaming. “I wanted to tell you with more pomp and circumstance than that. I'm sorry.”

“Sorry? Don’t be silly.” Nancy caressed her face. Doug could not believe that she kissed her girlfriend in public. “Your euphoria is adorable.” She kissed her once more as her champagne was refilled. Doug held up his flute.

“A toast, to baby Pierdon.”

“Baby McNally-Pierdon.” Nancy amended.

“Baby McNally-Pierdon. Between nature and nurture, his talent and potential will be unmatched. To his mothers, who are about to embark on a long journey with bumps, bruises, triumphs, and a whole lot of love.”

“To us.” Lauren held up her glass before taking a tiny sip. She let Nancy take it from her.

“How do you feel sweetheart?” Corinne asked.

“Absolutely fantastic.” She was smiling from ear to ear. “Nothing feels different yet but I just feel this bubbly joy inside of me.” she touched her flat stomach. “I cannot stop smiling.”

“She is bouncing off the walls.” Nancy said. “I can hardly get her to sleep.”

“How long have you two known?” Doug asked.

“We just found out Friday night.” Nancy said.

“The doctor called me and told me I'm 10 weeks pregnant. He wants to see me in two weeks for a checkup.”

“This is why we wanted to wait to tell anyone. I just want to make sure everything is alright.”

“She is a worrier.” Lauren whispered, pointing at her lover.

Over breakfast, Lauren and Corinne went into full baby mode. Nancy and Doug just shared a look. The National Security Advisor remained quiet. He knew the look in her eyes though…she was petrified. They had known each other for over two decades; something as simple as words was not needed. He gently kicked her under the table and that made her smile. He asked with his eyes if she was alright. The reply, given the same way, was yes. Then he said aloud that she should be eating more.

“Lauren is the one eating for two Douglas, not me. This fruit salad is quite enough.”

“I am excited about the silliest things, you know?” Lauren could not stop talking. “I can't wait to paint the nursery, buy Teddy bears, and little onesies…is that crazy?”

“It’s perfectly normal.” Corinne replied. “When I was pregnant with Calvin I was ridiculously happy. Shopping never again brought me such joy.”

“Well if Lauren were to get anymore joyful about shopping she might spontaneously combust.” Nancy said.

“She’s right.” Lauren was practically bouncing out of her seat. She was also cleaning her plate. This morning her appetite was robust.

Corinne wanted to know how excited Nancy was. She admitted to still being shocked; never expected to get that phone call. Lauren had the IVF procedure before Christmas but Nancy was so busy with work and the usual, it all nearly slipped her mind.

“The first time is not always successful so I wasn’t sure if we would have to undergo it twice or more. I didn’t like the idea of having to put Lauren through something like that.”

“Now we don’t have to worry about it.”

“No.” Nancy shook her head. “Still, I'm going to be a bundle of nerves until the checkup. I'm happy but reserved.”

“Here usual stance. I'm flipping out for the both of us.”

Lauren wanted a baby more than anything and now she was pregnant. It wasn’t just the baby that excited her though; it was having a family with her beloved Nancy. She knew Nancy felt anxiety about the situation but there was time to get used to the changes that would take place in their lives. Nancy was not against starting a family with Lauren...she loved the woman madly. This was just territory she had never stepped in before. 

At 48, there wasn’t much that was new for her. Virgin territory faded out with the Sex Pistols. This was almost too much to comprehend. She started to think about things like Lamaze classes, baby showers, swollen ankles, hemorrhoids; she knew some of the stories. Then she would look at her baby, her precious Lauren, and see her heavenly glow. In just two days, she had a whole new glow. As if she could be more beautiful. It attracted Nancy even more. They would be just fine.

“You alright Doc?”

Nancy looked at her as she put the key in the ignition. After a thorough examination the car was found to look exactly as it had two hours ago so she tipped the kid. The pregnancy revelation and conversation on everything diapers to pre-schools was followed by talking about vacation, the new car, spring semester at GWU and the upcoming Scottish State Dinner. There were hugs and kisses before parting…Doug promised to call later in the evening.

“I'm fine. Do you feel better now that you don’t have to hold it in anymore?”

“Can I tell everyone?” Lauren asked.

“No.” Nancy shook her head. “Two weeks, grant me this request. Please.”

“OK. I'm just so happy Nancy.” She squeezed her arm.

“I know baby, I am excited too.”

“Really, really excited?”

“Super excited. Why don’t we go do a little afternoon shopping?”

“Really?” Lauren gasped.

“Let’s buy a bauble for the new mommy-to-be.”

“I love that idea.”

“Yes, I thought you would.”

“Then afterwards we can go home and I can pull out my medicine bag and give you some very special attention, Dr. McNally.”

“Sounds like a wonderful afternoon.”

Lauren was always like a kid in a candy store when it came to this kind of outing. Today was no different and Nancy loved her excitement. She wanted to try on everything she saw, gold, platinum, diamonds, gemstones, and pearls. She fell in love with a pearl bracelet and earring set.

“You like it baby?” Nancy asked as Lauren examined it for the millionth time.

“I do, but…”

“No buts.” She looked at the jeweler. “We will take it John.”

“Of course Dr. McNally. Would you like to see the watches I just got in from Geneva?”

“Could we Nancy?” Lauren wrapped her arms around her.

“Yeah, let’s have a look.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

She was nervous about being a parent; fear of the unknown coursed through her veins like a drug. One thing Nancy did know was how much she loved Lauren. Nothing would ever change that. They were going on this journey hand and hand. Every journey thus far had been adventurous, even the ones that drove Nancy out of her mind. Bumps, bruises, triumphs, and a lot of love.

***


End file.
